Scénettes de la vie quotidienne
by Yami Aku
Summary: La vie de couple n'est jamais sans accrochages. Mais c'est ce qui la pimente. Harry et Draco apprennent la vie à deux à deux. Suite de 'Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en 4 leçons '.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Yami Aku**  
Genre : **Scénettes de la vie quotidienne. HPDM**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seul l'histoire l'est.**  
Note : **Attention, ce petit recueil de scénettes est la suite de 'Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en 4 leçons'. Donc pour comprendre à peu près la situation, il faut l'avoir lu.

Miffi aux personnes adorables qui m'encouragent à longueur de temps. 

Puisque c'est comme ça !

- Tu m'énerves Draco !  
- Cela tombe bien, toi aussi Harry !  
- Ah vraiment ?  
- Oui vraiment !  
- Très bien !  
- Oui très bien.

Deux portes claquèrent simultanément. La première était celle de la chambre commune et la seconde celle d'ami. Cependant l'une se rouvrit plus rapidement que l'autre pour claquer à nouveau. Cela eut l'effet de déloger le curieux qui sortit le bout de son nez pour voir ce que faisait l'autre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit son petit ami enfiler son manteau, son écharpe et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit tout de suite de la pièce, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- On peut savoir où tu comptes aller ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire tout ce que je fais !  
- J'avais oublié que fuir était ton leitmotiv.  
- Ne mélange pas les rôles Draco ! C'est ton truc la fuite, moi je vais me changer les idées.  
- Appelle ça comme tu veux, tu fuis.  
- Crois ce que tu veux Draco, ça ne me touche pas !

Harry remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson et prit les clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il les fourra dans sa poche et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Ne quitte pas cette pièce Harry !  
- Sinon quoi Draco ?

Les deux regards s'accrochèrent, tous les deux attendaient une chose, différente certes, mais une chose. Harry voulait que Draco s'excuse. Draco voulait que Harry comprenne qu'il n'était pas en tord. Mais c'était très loin de se produire.

- Que des paroles en l'air.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Je te préviens Harry, ne passe pas cette porte !

Le brun sourit malicieusement.

- Sinon quoi Draco ?

Mais toujours rien. Harry quitta l'appartement et ferma la porte en la claquant assez fort pour que le blond comprenne que oui, il était bien parti. Il lui fallu une demi seconde pour le comprendre et il ouvrit la porte. Seulement le brun avait déjà disparu. Il claqua la porte encore plus fort ce qui fit râler les voisins.

- Puisque c'est comme ça !

Un pop sonore se fit entendre et l'appartement se retrouva totalement vide.

¤

Une porte. On sonne. Pas de réponse. On recommence. Toujours rien. On persiste. Encore rien. On s'énerve. Cette fois on entend des pas. On s'entête. La porte s'ouvre.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vaut un tel acharnement contre cette pauvre porte Monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Fallait que je me défoule.  
- Sur ma porte.  
- La première qui passait, malheureusement pour vous, c'était la vôtre.

Le blond bouscula son ancien professeur de potions et entra dans le couloir. Il ne défit même pas son manteau, il allait directement dans le salon. Il découvrit Neville assis dans l'un des fauteuils en train de lire. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir qui venait de pénétrer les lieux et devant le regard noir du blond, il se leva avec son livre pour quitter la pièce. Il tenait à sa vie. Et il se doutait bien que cet état était dû à un ancien Gryffondor et en étant un lui aussi, il ne voulait pas servir de défouloir. Il croisa Severus et lui fit un sourire compatissant et l'homme soupira. Il entra à son tour dans le salon et hocha la tête de dépit en voyant Draco tourner en rond autour de la table centrale. Il se racla la gorge.

- Peux-tu cesser de tourner en rond.  
- J'ai besoin d'évacuer.  
- De donner des migraines oui.  
- Aussi.

Severus, dans un élan rapide, attrapa le bras du blond qui passait devant lui et le fit s'asseoir. Il prit un fauteuil à son tour et s'installa en face de lui.

- Un mouvement de plus et j'use de la magie.

La menace proférée, le blond se calma mais ses jambes battaient tout de même furieusement l'air. Il était énervé et il faudrait beaucoup de ses nerfs pour réussir à le calmer.

- Dispute ?

Le mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Le blond repartit au quart de tour oubliant la menace.

- Il ose dire que tout est de ma faute ! Que je me suis mal conduit ! Que j'aurais dû faire preuve de maturité ! Bien sûr, de toute manière, c'est toujours de ma faute ! C'est toujours moi en tord et jamais lui !

Severus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait lui donner le tournis à force. C'était bien une dispute et il allait bientôt savoir pour quoi. Bien qu'il se doutait du pourquoi du comment.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé d'abord ! Il m'a juste poussé à bout ! Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire quand même ! Quand on me cherche on me trouve. Et Harry le sait. Alors pourquoi tout serait de ma faute !

Note à lui-même, faire comprendre à Blaise qu'il devait prendre des vacances moins souvent parce qu'il n'allait pas supporter de récupérer Draco à chaque fois qu'il s'engueulait avec Potter et surtout pas pour une question de « la faute est à qui ».

- Il m'avait cherché. Alors fallait pas s'étonner que je réponde. Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas débile non plus. Et il faut qu'il prenne sa défense. Ben voyons, son ami compte plus que son petit ami. S'il le préfère, il n'avait qu'à vivre avec lui. J'avais fait un effort pour le réveillon de Noël, faut pas non plus trop en demander.

Severus hocha la tête. C'était bien cet incident. Le réveillon du premier de l'an chez les Weasley. La fête promise. Une fête très bien débutée, très mal terminée.

- Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Vraiment pas. C'était stupide. Pari stupide d'ailleurs.

Neville entra dans la pièce avec un plateau. Severus soupira. Une accalmie. Un visage calme et serein dans la pièce. Le jeune homme déposa le tout sur la petite table et sourit à Severus avant de disparaître. Le professeur prit la théière et en versa une tasse pour Draco.

- Assieds-toi deux minutes et calme-toi. Tiens.

Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil éreinté par sa colère. Il prit la tasse et la but sans se soucier du liquide brûlant qui coulait à présent dans sa gorge et son estomac. Severus s'en servit une, il la porta à ses lèvres et la reposa lorsque l'effluve lui parvint. C'était bien un coup de Neville ça.

- Tu ne bois pas ?  
- Trop chaud.

Draco hocha de la tête avant de sentir sa colère le quitter tout comme ses forces. Il comprit assez rapidement que l'infusion était calmante et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Severus se leva et ouvrit le manteau du blond pour qu'il ait moins chaud.

- Le sommeil porte conseil.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

¤

- J'en ai marre. Il se fiche de moi ! Je voulais juste qu'il s'excuse. Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire. « Pardon. Je m'excuse Harry pour ce que j'ai fait. » C'est dur de dire ces simples foutus mots ?

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fatigué et las. Il venait de parcourir tout le centre de Londres à pieds pour se calmer et il avait échoué ici ensuite. Seul endroit où il pouvait trouver refuge après l'altercation avec Draco.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas dur, mais il ne sent peut-être pas le seul fautif.  
- Tu ne vas pas te ranger de son côté Rem'. Il a été odieux. Il devait s'excuser.  
- Il n'est peut-être pas le seul.  
- Depuis quand tu es du côté des Serpentard !

Remus soupira. Il était vraiment mal parti. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait presque le blond et un peu le brun. Il avait certes été odieux, mais une autre personne ne l'avait pas volé.

- Depuis que je pense que tu n'es pas très objectif.  
- Mais bien sûr. C'est de ma faute maintenant !  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Harry. Je veux juste dire par là, qu'il n'est pas la seule personne à être en cause dans ce malheureux incident et que je pense que tous les tords ne lui reviennent pas. Ce que tu as tendance à omettre.

Harry se releva, fit le tour de la pièce, se tourna vers Remus pour dire quelque chose puis se reprit et alla se réinstaller dans le fauteuil.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, tout n'est pas de sa faute. Mais tout de même. Il n'était pas obligé de jeter le reste de sa coupe de champagne dans la figure de Ron, ni de décapsuler les trois dernières bouteilles au-dessus de sa tête.  
- Comme Ron n'était pas obligé de lui dire toutes les ignominies qu'il lui a dites, ni de changer la part de sa bûche en flan à la carotte et au navet.

Le brun tourna le visage. C'était vrai. Bon il avait relativement omis cette partie. D'ailleurs Draco ne lui avait pas dit que Ron avait été odieux avec lui. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait pu dire à son petit ami pour qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité.

- Tu sais Harry, Draco est un garçon intelligent, et surtout, il sait se tenir en présence de monde. S'il a agi de la sorte, c'est que Ron l'a vraiment cherché.  
- Je sais. Je me suis emporté. Il ne m'a pas aidé non plus.

- Normal. C'est un foutu Malfoy. Que crois-tu ? Tu n'as pas voulu le croire lorsqu'il s'est défendu. Il l'a mal pris. Pour lui, tu es son compagnon, tu dois croire en sa parole.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever.

- Je rentre. Merci Rem'.

Et il transplana. Le loup-garou soupira. Deux bras vinrent se placer autour de son cou et des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

- Ils forment un sacré couple.  
- Oui. Ils vont en voir défiler.

Et Tonks embrassa à nouveau Remus.

¤

Draco se réveilla. Il eut d'abord du mal à comprendre où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint rapidement. Il se releva d'un bond et trouva Severus assis juste en face de lui.

- Bien dormi ? On se sent mieux ? On laissera les portes en paix ?

Draco bougonna pour la forme mais Severus avait raison. Maintenant qu'il se réveillait, il se sentait un peu bête. La dispute avec Harry était totalement puérile. Il se releva et referma son manteau.

- Faut que j'y aille.

Et le blond transplana. Severus soupira. Neville entra en souriant.

- Les sorciers ne savent plus se servir des portes.

¤

Lorsque Harry rentra, il trouva la porte fermée mais pas à clé. Il la poussa et tomba sur l'appartement bien sombre. Draco devait être parti lui aussi. Il soupira et alluma la lumière. Il se déshabilla et se rendit à la cuisine. Il était assez tard, il fallait qu'il prévoie quelque chose à manger. Il se plaça devant la cuisinière, mais la lassitude le prit et il se servit un verre de vin avant de rejoindre le canapé. Il fit un mouvement de la main et le sapin encore présent se mit à clignoter. Il sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le blond de le garder encore quelques semaines. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Il se leva et alla le regarder. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ils l'avaient décoré. C'était une sacrée aventure. Il tomba sur les deux petits anges. Une vague de mélancolie le prit et il rejoignit le canapé, posa son verre sur la table et se mit à contempler le mur. La fatigue le prit et il s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette entrait à son tour dans l'appartement. La lumière que faisait le sapin lui assura que son compagnon était là. Le sapin n'était jamais allumé lorsque Harry n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il se défit de ses vêtements et s'approcha du canapé. Il se pencha au-dessus du canapé, là où il avait vu une forme installée. Il sourit en voyant Harry endormi. S'agenouillant devant lui, il déposa d'abord un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses deux joues, pour finir sur ses lèvres. L'endormi se réveilla doucement et répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, se fut pour trouver le blond souriant devant lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, murmura un pardon. Il continua ce rituel pendant quelques minutes et Harry sourit à son tour.

- Je m'excuse aussi.

Draco s'installa alors dans les bras du brun et ils passèrent un petit instant comme ça avant que leur ventre ne réclame à manger. Harry se mit à rire.

- Y a rien de prêt.

Draco tendit le bras vers le téléphone mais celui-ci était trop loin. L'aidant, Harry le fit venir à eux.

- On se fait une soirée pizza. ?  
- C'est d'un romantisme Monsieur Malfoy.  
- Faut savoir s'adapter.

Harry déposa un baiser dans le cou du blond avant d'appeler la pizzeria du coin. La soirée ne risquait pas d'être bien mouvementée, il faut parfois se contenter de peu pour être satisfait.

**Fin. **

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. D'autres petites scénettes verront le jour sur ce couple qui m'amuse énormément. Si jamais vous avez un petit passage de vie de couple que vous aimeriez voir en mini histoire comme cela, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse.

**Kisu**


	2. Printemps

**Auteur : Yami Aku **

**Base:** HP, et Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en 4 leçons.

**Disclamer**: Aucun perso ne nous appartient, uniquement la mise en scène.

**Note **: Petit OS pour le Printemps. Ma saison préférée. Qui a dit que j'étais une printanière ? Ce sera ma dernière petite histoire postée avant mes 20 ans. « Se dépêche de poster avant minuit »

**Blabla**: OS fait pour Umbre après qu'elle ait refilé son idée de base. Ben voyons, autant laisser faire le travail aux autres...Yami aura mérité son Guimauve Ceci est un truc sans espoir...

**Printemps**

C'était une journée totalement ordinaire, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux volaient dans le ciel. L'air était un peu frais, signe qu'on se trouvait fin mars, début du printemps. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, dans le centre de Londres. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

Une fenêtre ouverte dans un immeuble laissait entendre une conversation pour le moins inhabituelle. Elle avait été laissée ouverte afin d'aérer sans pour autant faire entrer le froid. Un fin sort avait été appliqué à cet effet. On se trouvait pourtant dans un quartier totalement moldu, un parc où jouaient des enfants se situait en contrebas et quelques commerçants attendaient les futurs clients.

Dans l'appartement, il semblait y avoir eut une bagarre, enfin, tout était sans dessus dessous et une douce musique envahissait les lieux. Calme, la mélodie était propice à ce que tout romantique appellerait, un moment en tête à tête.

- Pourquoi as tu mis cette musique...

- Tu n'aimes pas?

- Non, ça me bloque.

- Ah parce que la musique là te bloque alors que normalement tu l'apprécies?

- On va dire qu'elle ne me stimule pas aujourd'hui?

- Parce que tu as besoin d'un stimulant peut être?

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'appartement alors que la voix de la chanteuse retentissait.

- Le fait de faire ça avec moi ne l'est pas?

On pouvait entendre une pointe d'énervement dans la phrase. La réponse était attendue de pied ferme.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Harry! C'est juste que quelque chose d'un peu plus entraînant...voilà quoi.

La musique s'éteignit sur le coup et une autre un peu plus rythmé débuta.

- Cela convient mieux à la stimulation de monsieur-je râle tout le temps ?

- Oui.

- Alors on peut continuer?

- Oui.

Le silence se réinstalla dans l'appartement toujours brisé par la musique.

Dehors un couple d'oiseau passa, batifolant joyeusement dans le ciel. C'était le printemps. Et tout le monde sait que lorsque le printemps arrive, il se passe plusieurs choses, que ce soit chez les animaux, chez les moldus et chez les sorciers.

- Dray...j'en ai marre...passe la seconde...

- On a tout le temps...

- Non...Rentre là maintenant...

- Ce que tu peux être pressé...

- Parce que tu n'étais pas pressé de le faire toi avant?

- Si mais plus maintenant.

Une pointe malicieuse dans la voix avant un bruit de drap et de matelas. La musique passa à une autre piste, remettant quelque chose de plus doux et sensuelle.

- Hum...c'est que ça me donne des idées tout ça.

Un soupire mal contenu.

- Dray...

- D'accord d'accord, j'arrive.

Une sorte de gémissement passa la porte de ce qui se trouvait être la chambre à coucher.

- Pousse plus fort!

- Je fais comme je peux.

Halètement, gémissement et petits bruits se firent entendre de nouveau.

- Ça vient!

- Oui!

Petit silence et dans un soulagement équivoque, quelque chose tomba lourdement au sol.

- Tu pourrais être plus délicat!

- Attend c'est toi qui me fait poireauter tout ce temps et tu voudrais que je t'en remercie en plus.

- Ouais.

Le téléphone les coupa dans leur élan et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille noirs, ébouriffés, en sueur, son pantalon froissé et sa chemise ouverte apparue dans le couloir pour aller décrocher.

- Tsss, ce téléphone, toujours là quand il faut, c'est pas croyable

Un autre aux cheveux blonds dans un état tout à fait similaire à son homologue bien qu'avec une certaine lueur nerveuse dans ses prunelles bleues argent, pénétra dans le salon.

Il regarda le brun répondre au téléphone avec nonchalance. C'était décidé, il allait mettre dans son carnet des choses détestées, le printemps. Et dire que c'était sensé être la saison du renouveau et de l'amour...C'est ça ouais...l'amour, le romantisme et la délicatesse, c'était vraiment pas au goût de son amant.

Une fois le combiné raccroché, Harry regarda le blond avant de soupirer et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Draco voyant qu'apparemment, il ne continuerait pas dans la chambre, le suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la porte était entrouverte, une nouvelle discussion tout aussi développée que la dernière débuta.

- Dray...l'eau coule trop fort...

- Hum...occupé

- Dray...

- Fait le toi même, occupé.

- Dray...je peux pas.

L'eau cessa de couler. Une petite minute passa et le blond sortit de la salle de bain, sa chemise à la main et le pantalon trempé. Il s'adossa à la chambranle en marmonnant contre son petit ami bien trop exigeant.

Le brun sortit à son tour de la pièce, sa chemise trempée laissant ressortir les formes de son torse, jouant de transparence avec sa peau matte. Il vit la petite lueur dans les yeux de Draco et s'appuya tout contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime toi.

Et il disparu dans la chambre.

Le soleil déclinait à l'extérieur, les oiseaux rejoignaient leurs nids en couple, le parc se vidait doucement des rires des enfants et les travailleurs prenaient congés de leurs bureaux.

La fenêtre de l'appartement était toujours ouverte, le sort toujours présent, mais une pâle lumière passait aux travers montrant qu'une lampe avait été allumée.

Des voix, toujours les mêmes se faisaient entendre et une musique cette fois ci, solo de violon remplissait la pièce du salon.

- Plus à droite...Non plus à gauche...Hum...voila.

Gémissement exaspéré.

- T'es vraiment casse pied.

- Je sais je sais.

Le brun qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre regardait le mur devant lui avec un grand sourire fier de lui. Son amant le fixait attendant le jugement.

- Parfait.

Harry regarda alors toute la pièce, passant par la cuisine, puis par la chambre, celle d'ami et enfin la salle de bain, toujours se sourire fier de lui aux lèvres. Il revint dans le salon pour se placer juste devant un Draco passablement las de cette journée.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas dur.

- Tu as intérêt à me donner ma récompense.

- Hum, mais le lit vient d'être fait.

- M'en fiche on le refera.

Et Draco l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser passionnément. Harry entoura son cou de ses bras avant de se laisser entraîner vers la chambre à coucher.

C'était décidé, pour Draco Malfoy, le grand ménage du printemps, c'était terminé.

**FIN**

Et voila, un petit OS de plus pour ce petit recueil. Cette idée était marrante à écrire. Et je remercie énormément Umbre de m'avoir occupée durant mon job d'été. Qu'est ce que c'était ennuyant.  
J'espère que ce petit truc vous aura plu !!!!  
C'est avec un grand sourire que je vous souhaite un bon Printemps.

Une 'tite review, soyez gentil c'est mon anniversaire le 22 !!!

**Kisu**


End file.
